Monogatari
by Bipper Natsume
Summary: Bercerita tentang lika-liku hubungan sepasang kekasih di SMA Bungou..Tentang cinta senpai-kohai,perebutan pacar kelas,dan hal lain..Tentu untuk hubungan Dazai dan Chuuya
1. Permulaan Yang Manis

**Bungou Stray Dogs merupakan karya Kafuka-sensei Haruka-sensei..**

 **Untuk story ini dengan judul 'Monogatari' ini baru karya tak sempurna dari saya...Dan saya tak akan bisa membuat story sebagus para sensei di atas**

 **Maafkan saya untuk segala kesalahan dalam cerita ini**

 **Pairing:**

 **Dazai OsamuNakahara Chuuya**

 **Rated:**

 **T**

 **Sumary:**

 **Bercerita tentang lika-liku hubungan sepasang kekasih di SMA Bungou..Tentang cinta senpai-kohai..Perebutan pacar kelas dan hal lain..**

 **Tentu untuk hubungan Dazai dan Chuuya yang rumit**

 **Bungou Stray Dogs fanfiction**

 **Romance,humor** , **drama**

 **Warning:**

 **Entah ini yaoi** **atau bukan.Tapi di cerita ini Chuuya saya bikin jadi cewek(maaf untuk sensei yang asli)..Dan gender beberapa karakter yang saya ganti...OOC,AU/AR,Humor garing,drama gak ngeh,EYD gak jelas,Romance abal-abal..Khayalan saya yang alay..Dan hal GAJE lainnya**.. **Dan btw tak ada kekuatan apalah-apalah**

 ** _Happy Reading Minna_**

Di pagi cerah dan indah..Iris biru mulai membuka kelopak matanya dengan perlahan..Masih dengan piyama tidur yang membungkus tubuhnya dan surai orange yang sudah berantakan...mengucek mata untuk membiasakan diri dengan pagi hari yang masih dingin..Keadaan terduduk di atas kasur...Hingga secara mengejutkan terdengan ketukan pintu yang kasar dengan teriakan seorang laki-laki

"Hoi,Chuuuuuuuuuyaaaaa!!!!!!Bangun sayang,ini sudah pagi...Ini aku Dazai,kekasihmu..."Dengan menggedor pintu kamar dengan kasar

"Hah,apa maksudmu kekasih bodoh"Chuuya setengah sadar menjawab

"Udah,cepat buka pintunya aku ingin melihat wajah cantikmu"Ucap manusia bernama Dazai

"Huh.."Chuuya mendengus dan menuruti perkataan Dazai dengan membuka pintu kamarnya

"Chuuya kau lama"Seorang pria dengan seragam sekolah SMA rambut ikal warna coklat dengan pupil yang coklat pula menatap Chuuya dengan tatapan kecewa

"Maaf,aku baru bangun..kenapa kau datang kemari?"Ucap Chuuya to the point

"Tentu untuk menghampiri pacarku untuk berangkat sekolah"Senyuman yang aneh dari Dazai

"Aku tak perlu kau jemput..Aku bukan anak kecil bego"Ketus Chuuya

"Oh sayangku kau sangat imut~"Seakan perkataan Chuuya tak di indahkan oleh Dazai.Justru Dazai mencubit pipi Chuuya dengan gemas

"Sakit bego"Melepas tangan Dazai kasar

"Kau seharusnya tak berkata kasar kepadaku..Aku ini kekasihmu Chuuya"Kalimat Dazai seperti sedang memohon

"Lalu aku harus apa?"Chuuya malah bertanya dengan Dazai

"Kita sudah pacaran selama 1 tahun tapi kau tak pernah memanggilku 'sayang'"Dazai dengan nada datar

"Em,jadi kau ingin kupanggil 'sayang' begitu?"Tanya Chuuya

Dazai hanya mengangguk pelan

"Baiklah...Dazai ku sayang,selamat pagi"Tersenyum bagaikan bidadari yang langsung meluluhkan Dazai

Dazai hanya mematung di tempat,Karna sikap Dazai tersebut Chuuya mendekat ke arah Dazai dan memeluk Dazai dengan lembut

"Dazai apakah kau kedinginan?mungkin jika kau kedinginan aku harus menghangatkanmu"Ujar Chuuya dengan senyuman yang manis

"Eum...a a a a..ku"Dazai memerah karna melihat piyama Chuuya yang sedikit terbuka dengan belahan dada yang sedikit terlihat

"Ada apa?"Chuuya memiringkan kepalanya karna tak mengerti

"Ah,bukan apa-apa...segeralah mandi Chuuya atau nanti kita terlambat"Dazai mengalihkan perhatian agar tidak ketahuan

"Baiklah,kau ke ruang makan dulu...Di sana ada Kouyo-neesan..Makanlah bersamanya dulu"Chuuya mengatakannya masih dengan senyumannya

"Aku akan menunggumu di ruang tunggu...Tadi aku sudah makan"Dazai menjawab

"Baiklah sayang..aku mandi dulu ya!!tunggu aku"Chuuya kembali tersenyum

"Baiklah"Jawaban Dazai dengan tertutupnya pintu kamar Chuuya

"Huh,untung saja dia sedikit polos..Jika dia tau mungkin aku akan di habisi olehnya"Dazai mendengus lega kemudian berjalan menjauh dari kamar Chuuya dan menuju ke ruang tamu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Chuuya selesai mandi dan ganti baju...Chuuya menghampiri Dazai yang menunggunya di ruang tamu.

"Dazai sayang..apa kau menunggu lama"Chuuya berjalan menuju Dazai

"Tidak kok..aku senang menunggumu"Dazai menjawab dengan senyuman

"Kalau begitu ayo berangkat"Ujar Chuuya

"Kau tidak sarapan?"Tanya Dazai

"Tidak,jika aku sarapan,nanti kita telat...Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama"Chuuya menunduk

"Chuuya,kau harus sarapan..Jika kau tidak makan,kau akan sakit..Aku tak ingin itu terjadi"Tegas Dazai

"Tapi aku-"

"Sudah kubilang sarapan Chuuya...Kau harus sarapan,atau perlu ku bawa makananmu dan ku suapkan"Dazai memotong ucapan Chuuya

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kouyo-neesan,aku berangkat dulu"Chuuya yang sudah di luar rumah

"Baiklah..ini kunci rumahnnya..Aku akan pulang malam nanti"Wanita berambut Merah dengan kimono tradisional datang dengan memberikan kunci rumah

"Kouyo-san,saya akan berangkat juga"Dazai menyela pembicaraan

"Tentu..jaga adikku Dazai..Aku mengandalkanmu"Kouyo menjawab Dazai

"Baiklah aku berangkat dulu Chuuya,Dazai"Kouyo berjalan menjauh dari mereka

Setelah punggung Kouyo tak terlihat..Chuuya mulai mengunci rumahnya dan berjalan pegi dengan Dazai menuju sekolah

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Jam istirahat di sekolah**

"Huh,terlambat adalah hal yang buruk"Chuuya mendengus kesal

"Iya Chuuya-chan..kau tak pernah terlambat sebelumnya"Seorang gadis dengan rambut bob berwarna hitam sedikit ungu dengan pin kupu-kupu menyambung ucapan Chuuya

"Yah untung saja tadi jam pelajaran Pak Mori,jika bukan mungkin kau akan dihukum lebih parah"Tambah gadis itu

"Itu karena Dazai anaknya Pak Mori,dan aku berangkat bersama Dazai,jadi Pak Mori tidak menghukumku berat"Sahut Chuuya

"Dan akhirnya aku di hukum untuk duduk sebangku dengan kekasihku"Dazai tiba-tiba datang

"Yah,itulah hukuman yang buruk"Sambung Chuuya

"Tapi kau menyukainya"Tambah Dazai

"Bisa diem gak sih"Chuuya berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki

"Tapi,benar begitu kan?Yosano-san kau juga berpikir sepertiku bukan?"Dazai melirik ke gadis rambut ungu

"Ya sepertinya begitu..Soalnya saat pelajaran tadi kalian sangat dekat dan romantis mungkin.."Jawab Yosano

"Nyatanya Chuuya memang ingin duduk denganku hanya saja dia seorang tsundere yang sedikit bego."Tambah Dazai dengan mengejek Chuuya

"Lu ngajak pacar lu brantem...Hah"Chuuya mulai marah

"Woi,kalem uy"Dazai berusaha menenangkan Chuuya

"Bego lu sialan"Chuuya berhumpat kesal

"Chuuya lu lagi PMS ya?"Dazai bertanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa

"Anjir..Gak bego,mentang-mentang gua cewek trus marah-marah di kira PMS"Chuuya mulai sewot

"Sewot lu Bongil"Dazai mengejek Chuuya

"Apaan tuh Bongil?"Chuuya heran

"Bocah tengil"Jawab Dazai yang langsung lari karna di kejar Chuuya

"Haduh sepertinya aku tak di perlukan"Yosano sweetdrop

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HOI,KESINI DAZAI SIALAN"teriak Chuuya yang berlari di lorong sekolah mengejar Dazai

"Jika kau cium aku akan berhenti"Dazai tersenyum ke arah Chuuya yang ada di belakannya

"Sialan kau aku akan membunuhmu"Chuuya sudah marah karena insiden panggilan Bongil dari sang kekasih

"Kau tak akan bisa menangkapku karna kau-"

Kalimat Dazai terpotong karena menabrak seorang anak kecil dan terjatuh

"Adduuh.."Sang gadis kecil berambut kuning dengan baju merang mengaduh pelan

"Maafkan aku-"

"Elise-chan"Dazai memotong kalimatnya sendiri

"Ah,Dazai-aniki kau harus behati-hati saat berjalan"Ujar Elise

"Maaf Elise-chan tadi aku sedang tidak melihat ke depan,kau tak terluka bukan?"Tanya Dazai

"Mampus kau Dazai..makanya jangan berlari di lorong kelas"Chuuya mengejek Dazai

"Sayang kamu jahat"Dazai merengek

"Jangan panggil aku begitu di sekolah bego,aku malu"Chuuya memerah

"Kan kita pacar,bukannya harus memanggil sayang"Dazai membela diri

"HEI,KALIAN BISA DIEM GAK SIH"Merasa tersingkir dari obrolan,Elise berteriak marah

"Maaf"Dazai dan Chuuya serempak

"Huh,dasar..kak Dazai aku akan mengadukannya pada ayah"Elise menggembungkan pipinya

"Hei,Dazai..dia adikmu kan?"Chuuya berbisik pada Dazai pelan

"Iya,ayah selalu membawanya ke sekolah dan saat pelajaran..Tapi hari ini Elise tak ikut ke kelas kita tadi"Dazai sedang berfikir

"Bukannya hal ini wajar?"Chuuya bertanya

"Tidak,pasti ayah sedang merencanakan sesuatu..Biasanya dia memaksa Elise untuk ikut dengannya,dan dia akan mengajar seenaknya di kelas..Tapi hari ini dia terlihat sangat serius hingga tak sempat mengurus Elise"Dazai serius

"Tapi apa?"Chuuya penasaran

"Aku tak tau..yang pasti kita harus berhati-hati karna mungkin dia ingin sesuatu dari kita"Jawab Dazai

"Uh,terserah kau lah"Chuuya acuh-tak acuh

"Kenapa kalian mengabaikan ku..apa kalian ingin ku adukan kepada ayah.."Elise semakin marah karna merasa tak di pedulikan

"Heh,apakah adikku yang manis ini akan mengadukanku agar aku di hukum?"Dazai tersenyum dengan jongkok agar menyamakan tinggi

"Huh,aku tak suka di abaikan..Sejak pagi ayah mengabaikanku,bahkan aku hampir tak di ajak ke sekolah..Ayah baru mengajakku setelah aku yang mengatakan bahwa aku ingin ikut..dan saat pelajaran di kelas kakak,aku juga tak di ajak..Aku hanya berjalan-jalan sendiri dan tak ada yang mengajakku bicara..Sendirian itu menyakitkan"Elise menunduk

"Hei,kau sedih..Elise yang ku kenal tak pernah menangis..Kau selalu tersenyum dan sangat bahagia pada keadaan apapun"Chuuya mengelus kepala Elise

Elise langsung memeluk Chuuya dengan erat dan menangis

"Jangan menangis..Mungkin ayahmu sedang sibuk..Jadi,mungkin kau harus bermain sendiri untuk sekarang..Tapi,dia akan terus bersamamu setelah urusannya selesai..Jadi jangan menangis"Chuuya menyeka air mata di pipi Elise

"Iya,Elise..kau harus mengerti ayah,ayah itu seorang guru..Mungkin dia sedang mengurus nilai.."Dazai mengelus rambut sang adik

"Terimakasih Chuuya-san..Kau baik,suatu saat menikahlah dengan kakakku..kau pasti sangat serasi"Elise tersenyum

Karna perkataan Elise,Pipi Chuuya merona seketika

"Tuh,Chuuya..Elise saja sudah setuju..Jadi,kau dan aku akan-"

"Jangan bahas itu Dazai"Chuuya menjerit karna malu

Dazai dan Elise tertawa dengan tingkah Chuuya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di waktu yang sama,seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang sebahu dengan topi bulu putih yang dianggap 'norak' oleh sebagian orang..Tentu dengan seragam SMA,namun SMA yang berbeda,mengintip di balik tembok dan bergumam

"Berbahagialah selagi kau bisa Dazai..Setelah itu menderitalah untuk selamanya"Tersenyum seakan semuanya telah terkendali..

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/End**

 **Note**

Wokeh,ini FF kedua saya..Gaje?Pastinya...Saya juga merasa bahwa alur cerita ini aneh banget

Yak,yang penting pendapat kalian untuk membuat cerita ini lebih baik

See you

 **Bipper Natsume**


	2. Berubah

**Bungou Stray Dogs** **merupakan karya Kafuka-sensei dan Haruka-sensei**

 **Dan untuk story tak sempurna yang berjudul 'monogatari' ini merupan karya saya..Yang tentu tak sebagus para sensei yang asli..**

 **Maafkan saya atas segala kesalahan dalam cerita ini**

 **Pairing:**

 **Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya**

 **Rated:**

 **T**

 **Sumary:**

 **Bercerita tentang lika-liku hubungan sepasang kekasih di SMA Bungou**.. **Tentang cinta senpai-kohai**.. **Perebutan pacar kelas..dan hal lain**

 **Tentu hubungan Dazai dan Chuuya yang rumit**

 **Bungou Stray Dogs fanfiction**

 **Romance,Humor,Drama**

 **Warning:**

 **Entah yaoi atau bukan..tapi disini Chuuya saya bikin c** **ewek(maaf untuk sensei yang asli)..** **Dan gender beberapa karakter saya ganti** **..OOC,AU/AR,** **Humor garing,Drama gak ngeh,** **EYD gak jelas,Romance abal-abal,** **Khayalan saya yang alay,** **Dan hal GAJE lainnya..Btw,gak ada kekuatan apalah-apalah**

 ** _Happy reading minna~_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di suatu pagi yang cerah di rumah megah tingkat 2 bercat putih dan abu-abu..Dengan taman luas lengkap dengan bunga-bunga yang indah..Dan satu pohon sakura di belakang rumah dan kursi di bawahnya...Yang dilihat dari sisi manapun pasti berkesan mewah

Tepatnya di ruang makan,Dazai mulai duduk di salah satu kursi dengan meja panjang di depannya...Sudah ada Elise duduk di dekat kursi Dazai dan Mori selaku ayah Dazai sudah duduk di seberang Dazai..

"Jadi,kenapa ayah menyuruhku untuk makan disini?"Tanya Dazai dengan nada datar

"Tentu saja untuk makan bersama..Kau tak pernah makan di ruang makan ini sejak kejadian itu bukan"Mori dengan senyuman ringan

"Lalu,jika kau sudah tau bahwa aku membenci ruang ini kenapa kau masih menyuruhku kesini"Nada Dazai berubah kesal

"Aku hanya ingin kau makan disini bersama kami..itu saja kok"Jawab Mori santai

"Benar begitu kan Elise-chan"Sambung Mori

"Iya..Kak Dazai kau selalu makan sendirian di kamar..Aku kesepian jika hanya makan bersama ayah..Jadi temani aku untuk makan disini kak Dazai"Elise dengan berbinar

Mendengus pelan,kemudian mengelus surai sang adik kemudian berkata"Jika adikku sudah berbicara begitu maka aku akan makan di sini untun menemaninya"Dazai tersenyum,meskipun masih ada kekesalan dari wajahnya

Tak lama datang para maid membawa makanan dan minuman yang mulai di hidangkan...Setelah para maid pergi Dazai beserta ayah dan adiknya mulai makan

Ditengah sarapan Mori berbicara

"Bagaimana sekolahmu Dazai-kun?"Tanya Mori yang jelas untuk basa-basi

"Biasa"Jawab singkat dari si iris topas

"Kalau kau Elise-chan?"Tanya Mori beralih ke Elise

"Yah,karna gurunya yang datang kemari untuk mengajarku,jadi sepertinya aku bisa mengikuti pelajaran lebih mudah"Jawab Elise dengan senyuman

"Sudah kuduga..Pak tua ini pasti ingin membicarakan sesuatu..Firasatku buruk"Batin Dazai

"Jika sekolah kalian lancar maka-"

"Ehem,bisa di persingkat..aku harus segera berangkat"Dazai menyela perkataan ayahnya

"Yah,singkatnya kau harus putus dengan gadis yang bernama Nakahara"Mori masih dengan santainya

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya??"Dazai sedikit menggebrak meja yang membuat Elise kaget

"Um,Elise tadi ayah membeli kue..Ambilah dan makanlah di kamar"Mori senyum kepada Elise

"Baiklah ayah"Elise sudah tau bahwa dia memang sengaja untuk tak mengikuti pembicaraan antara ayah dan kakaknya dan hanya menurut kemudian pergi

"Jadi,putuslah dengannya Dazai-kun"Nada datar dari yang lebih tua

"Kenapa?bukankah dia orang yang baik..Dia bisa memasak dan sangat sopan"Ketus Dazai

"Jika memasak di sini sudah ada koki"Jawab santai

"Meskipun begitu Chuuya orang yang sangat sempurna"Dazai mulai menenangkan diri

"Dia memang gadis yang manis,baik,sopan,dan dia juga masih polos..hingga dia sangat rawan akan hal 'itu'..Kau juga tau Dazai-kun"Nada Mori mulai serius

"Kau kira aku tak bisa melindunginya?Apa kau tak percaya pada anakmu ini?"Dazai menjawab dengan nada datar sambil meminum secangkir kopi

"Fyodor kembali ke Negara ini"Mori memakan hidangannya lagi

"Uhuk-uhuk,Kau bilang Fyodor?Fyodor Dostoyevsky?"Dazai terbatuk karna terkejut

Setelah menelan makanan Mori menjawab pertanyaan sang anak"Dia akan pindah di SMA Bungou mulai hari ini..Dia meminta untuk satu kelas denganmu"

"HOI,KENAPA SI BRENGSEK ITU BISA KEMARI?"Dazai berteriak sambil menggebrak meja dengan keras

"Jaga sikapmu Dazai-kun..ini ruang makan..Di mana sopan santunmu?"Setia dengan nada santai

"Aku tak peduli"Dazai pergi dari ruang makan dengan kesal

"Ku harap kau tak membuat keputusan yang salah Dazai-kun"Mori bergumam

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok..Dazai mengetuk pintu rumah Chuuya

"Iya"Chuuya mulai membuka pintu

"Ayo berangkat Chuuya"Dazai tersenyum

"Baiklah"Chuuya mengunci pintu rumahnya dan berjalan bersama Dazai

"Ngomong-ngomong..Kouyo-san kemana?"Tanya Dazai di saat berjalan

"Kouyo-nee sudah berangkat tadi"Jawab Chuuya

"Oh"Dazai singkat

"Um,Dazai.."Panggil Chuuya

"Iya..ada apa Chuuya"

"Wajahmu tampak marah..apakah ada masalah"Tanya Chuuya

"Heh,masak sih?menurutku aku biasa saja"Dazai membantah

Chuuya segera menarik Dazai mendekat dengannya..lebih dekat,Chuuya menatap Dazai lekat..

"Chuuya ada apa?"

"Kau berbohong kepadaku Dazai"Masih menatap intens sang kekasih

Mencium pipi Dazai singkat kemudian tersenyum dan berkata"Jika ada sesuatu,kau bisa mengatakannya padaku sayang"

"Chuuya"

"Iya"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"Dazai sedikit malu/mungkin/

"Tidak ada"Lanjut berjalan

"Chuuya apa kau sudah pernah berciuman dengan orang lain?"Dazai bertanya

"Waktu aku kecil Kouyo-nee sering mencium pipiku,memang kenapa Dazai?"Chuuya menjawab

"Maksudku bukan keluargamu..Orang lain"

"Mungkin tidak ada..Tapi apa yang spesial dari ciuman Dazai..menurutku itu hanya semacam menunjukan kasih sayang"Chuuya santai

"Tapi Chuuya,aku..aku-"

"Dazai,aku sangat menyayangi mu..Jika kau punya masalah,aku juga merasa resah Dazai..Jadi,jangan pendam masalahmu"Chuuya sedikit bersemu merah/entah kenapa/

"Apa sebegitunya kau menghawatirkanku Chuuya"Dazai semakin mendekat

"Aku hanya tak ingin pacar bodohku berubah hari ini...Jangan berpikir bahwa aku mencintaimu bego..Wajah mu yang murung membuatku jijik"Chuuya sedikit menjauh dari Dazai

"Heh,jika kau tak mencintaiku kenapa kau berpacaran denganku Chuuya"Goda Dazai

"Karna aku tak tega melihatmu menjomblo sejak SMP"Chuuya mengalihkan pandangannya

"Ah Chuuya~kau memang perhatian"Dazai tersenyum bahagia sambil memeluk Chuuya

"Jangan peluk aku bodoh..Aku bisa jatuh"Chuuya berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Dazai yang masih menempel

"Jangan ragu Chuuya,kau kedinginan bukan"Dazai masih memeluk Chuuya

"Gak bego..cepat lepas"Chuuya setengah menjerit

"Ah,Chuuya tsundere sih..Padahal pengen ku peluk tapi jual mahal"Dazai dengan nada mengejek

"Tsundere matamu,malu bego diliatin orang"Wajah Chuuya sudah memerah sangat

"Huh,dasar chibi tsundere"Dazai melepas pelukannya dengan tidak ikhlas

"Kau bodoh Dazai..Nanti di liatin orang gimana?"Chuuya ngambek

"Jangan ngambek Chuuya..Kau sangat imut saat kau marah,aku suka ini"Dazai mencubit pipi Chuuya

"Dazai"Chuuya memanggil Dazai pelan

"Apa sayang"Dazai mengelus pipi Chuuya

Chuuya melangkah mendahului Dazai kemudian tersenyum lembut dan berkata"Tetaplah bersamaku Osamu"Kemudian berlari meninggalkan Dazai

"Chuuya tunggu aku!"Dazai berjalan mengikuti sang kekasih yang sudah jauh di depannya

 _"Seperti kata ayah,Chuuya memang polos..Dan Fyodor sudah kembali ke sini..Jika dia tau bahwa aku berpacaran dengan Chuuya..Maka semuanya akan berakhir..Apa yang harus kulakukan,Cepat atau lambat hal ini akan menjadi suatu bencana bagi hubunganku dan Chuuya"_ Dazai melamun..Hingga Chuuya berputar balik datang menghampirinya

"Dazai,tuh kan kau melamun..pasti ada sesuatu"Chuuya berkata dan memecahkan lamunan Dazai

"Bukan apa-apa Chuuya"Dazai berusaha menutupinya dengan senyuman

"Huh..Kau jahat Dazai"Chuuya menggembungkan pipinya

"Ha ha ha,Kau lucu Chuuya"Dazai hanya tertawa

"Jangan ketawa"Chuuya marah

"Ok,maaf Chuuyaku sayang..Terimakasih sudah khawatir terhadapku Chuuya..Aku baik-baik saja,jangan khawatir"Dazai berusaha meyakinkan Chuuya

"Terserah kau"Chuuya memalingkan wajah tanda marah

"Ah,Chuuya marah"Batin si raven coklat

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sesampainya** **Di sekolah**

Dazai dan Chuuya masuk kedalam kelas dan di sambut oleh teman-teman mereka..

"Pasangan kasmaran sudah datang"Laki-laki dengan rambut hitam berkacamata duduk di kursi

"Ohayou Rampo-kun"Chuuya menyapa laki-laki tersebut dengan senyuman

"Kau sangat cantik hari ini Chuuya-chan"Rampo memuji atau lebih tepatnya gombal

"Terimakasih"Chuuya kembali tersenyum

"Ha ha ha"Dazai menggebrak meja Rampo dengan senyum killer

"Ada apa Dazai????"Rampo kaget

"Apa kau menggoda Chuuya??"Tanya Dazai dengan nada datar yang menakutkan

"Tidak,itu hanya bercanda"Rampo menjawab dengan sedikit takut

"Kau harus tau Chuuya hanya milikku..Jika kau mendekatinya akan ku akhiri riwayatmu"Menarik kerah Rampo

"Ah,iya..aku tak akan mendekati Chuuya..Jadi lepaskan"Rampo ketakutan

"Hoi,ada keributan apa disini"Seorang murid laki-laki atau lebih tepatnya petugas ketertiban kelas datang..Rambut pirang di ikat dengan membawa buku catatan yang entah apa fungsinya dan juga kacamata

Dazai melepas kerah Rampo kasar dan berkata"Itu bukan urusanmu"dengan dingin

"Sialan kau..Ini sekolah,bukan tempat berkelahi..Jangan sekolah jika ingin mengganggu ketenangan"Si rambut pirang menegur Dazai

"Niatku juga tak ingin sekolah..Aku ke sini untuk urusan tersendiriku...Orang lain tak perlu ikut campur"Dazai masih dengan nada datarnya

"Sialan kau..Si pirang sudah di ambang kemarahan hampir memukul Dazai,tapi satu tangan menghentikannya,Bukan tangan Dazai melainkan tangan Chuuya

"Maafkan Dazai,Kunikida-san...Ini hanya candaan belaka..Iya kan Dazai??"Chuuya tersenyum dan berusaha mengendalikan suasana

"Peduli setan"Dazai melengang pergi dan duduk di kursinya

"Ada apa dengan dia"Rampo dan Kunikida serempak terheran

"Rampo-kun kau tak apa?"Chuuya prihatin

"Jangan khawatir..Sepertinya Dazai berada dalam masalah yang besar"Rampo berfikir

"Mungkin,dia sudah seperti ini sejak tadi berangkat sekolah..Dan Kunikida-san maaf atas keributan yang di lakukan Dazai"Chuuya membungkuk

"Tak apa..Kau kekasihnya bukan,kau harus membuat Dazai seperti semula atau akan ada keributan yang lebih besar"Kunikida membenarkan posisi kacamatanya

"Akan ku usahakan"Chuuya kemudian berjalan menuju bangkunya dan duduk

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Note:**

 **Hai,bagaimana kabar kalian../sok perhatian lu/**

 **Gimana??apakah ada keabsurd'an dalam chapter ini..??**

 **Terimakasih..telah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca fic tak berguna ini**

 **Saya butuh kritik dan saran agar dapat lebih baik**

 **Ok,See you nex chapter/kalo gak males lanjutin ya/tabok/**

 ** _Bipper Natsume_**


	3. Awal Kehancuran

**Bungou Stray Dogs merupakan karya Kafuka-sensei dan Haruka sensei..**

 **Dan untuk story tak sempurna berjudul 'Monogatari' ini** **merupakan karya saya** **..Yang tetu tak sebagus para sensei** **yang asli..**

 **Maafkan saya atas segala kesalahan dalam cerita ini**

 **Pairing:**

 **Dazai Osamu x Nakahara Chuuya**

 **Rated:**

 **T**

 **Sumary:**

 **Bercerita tentang lika-liku hubungan sepasang kekasih di SMA Bungou..Tentang cinta senpai-kohai..Perebutan pacar kelas dan hal lain**

 **Tentu hubungan Dazai dan Chuuya yang rumit**

 **Bungou Stray Dogs fanfiction**

 **Romance,Humor,Drama**

 **Warning:**

 **Entah yaoi atau bukan..tapi di sini Chuuya saya bikin cewek(maaf untuk sensei yang asli)..Dan gender beberapa karakter saya ganti..OOC,AU/AR,Humor garing,Drama gak ngeh,EYD gak jelas,Romance abal-abal,khayalan saya yang alay,Dan hal GAJE lainnya..Btw,gak ada kekuatan apalah-apalah..**

 **Happy to read minna~**

Bel masuk telah berbunyi..Semua murid telah masuk ke ruang kelas masing-masing termasuk kelas Chuuya

Selang beberapa saat seorang guru masuk ke ruang kelas Chuuya

"Ohayou minna"

"Ohayou Odasaku-sensei"

"Hari ini siapa yang tidak masuk?"Tanya guru

"Tidak ada"Murid menjawab serempak

"Ngomong-ngomong Chuuya,Dazai kemana?"Tanya guru datar yang jelas kepada Chuuya

"Ke dunia lain mungkin"Jawab Chuuya sopan tapi tak serius

"Mungkin berusaha bunuh diri pak"Ranpo santai dan siswa lainnya mulai ikut-ikutan

"Ke sumur pak"

"Terjun dari lantai teratas pak"

"Ke gudang pak"

"Mati pak"

"Kencan pak"/?

"Nikah pak"

"Nganu pak"/apaan coba/

"WOI DIEM ANJER..GUA YANG DI TANYA,MALAH ELU SEMUA YANG SEWOT"Perempatan imager di dahi Chuuya

"Jadi"Sang guru datar

"Yah,dia tadi ada disini..Namun dia menghilang entah kemana"Chuuya dengan sopan

"Baiklah,cukup basa-basinya..sekarang di kelas ini ada murid pindahan..Kau,masuklah"Tintah guru bernama Odasaku

Seorang dengan pakaian SMA dengan menggunakan topi bulu dengan rambut hitam yang sedikit panjang lurus dengan iris ungu kegelapan mulai masuk ke dalam kelas

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

"Baik sensei"Jawabnya dengan senyuman

"Perkenalkan saya Fyodor Dostoyevsky,Saya blasteran Rusia dan Jepang..Sedikit tak paham dengan kanji,Jadi mohon bimbingannya semua..Dan salam kenal"Senyuman terpahat di wajah tampannya

"Hoa,dia tampan"

"Kya..ikemen"

"Udah punya pacar belum ya?"

"Masih tampan Dazai-kun sih"

"Tapi Dazai-san sudah ada yang punya"

"Dia tak kalah tampan"

"Aku ingin dia menjadi milikku"

"Kau terlalu gemuk..Dia tak akan mau"

"Mungkin aku yang lebih cocok"

Yah itulah para gadis mulai membicarakan si pindahan tampan

"Silahkan duduk Dostoyevsky-kun..Kau bisa duduk di kursi kosong belakan si rambut orange itu"Si guru menunjuk ke arah Chuuya

"Baik sensei"

Setelah Fyodor duduk,Chuuya menyapanya"Hai Dostoyevsky-kun"ucap Chuuya dengan senyuman

"Hai,mohon bantuannya..Emmm-"

"Nakahara Chuuya cukup panggil Chuuya saja"Chuuya memotong perkataan Fyodor

"Chuuya-san..Kau cantik"Fyodor tersenyum

"Terimakasih"Balas Chuuya dengan senyuman

"Mari kita mulai pelajaran"Odasaku yang selaku guru

"Ehem"Dazai tiba-tiba masuk dengan wajah sebal

"Tunggu..Kau bocah,Darimana saja kau"Odasaku mencegat Dazai yang ingin duduk

"Tenang saja Odasaku,aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar"Jawab Dazai malas

"Lagian tadi ada perkenalan dari seorang sampah bukan"Melirik Fyodor

"Jaga mulutmu..Dan ini di sekolah,kau harus memanggilku 'sensei' kau ingat"Odasaku memberi penjelasan ke Dazai

"Kita ini keluarga..Tak masalah bila aku memanggilmu seperti biasa..Bukankah begitu Onee-chan"Dazai dengan senyuman aneh

"Duduklah"Menjawab datar

Dazai duduk disamping Chuuya dan di belakang ada Fyodor yang terus tersenyum

"Senyummu menjijikan..enyahlah serangga"Dazai menghujat yang di belakang

"Jangan begitu..kau kenal aku bukan"Fyodor seperti sedang menggoda

"Entahlah"Acuh tak acuh

"Dazai!"Panggil Chuuya

"Iya,sayang"

"Kau kenal Dostoyevsky-kun"

"Tidak"

"Sungguh naif"Gumam Fyodor yang entah Dazai dan Chuuya tau atau tidak

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Istirahat**

"Chuuya~"Dazai merajuk dengan mendekat pada kekasih

"Apa,sayang"

"Uh,aku ingin pindah kelas"Dengan nada merengek

"Emang kenapa?"Chuuya mengusap pip si raven coklat

"Yah,karna ada parasit disini"Dazai memutar bola mata

"Maksudmu aku?"Yang bertopi bulu muncul

"Nyadar juga"Dazai menghadap kepada Fyodor

"Apa kau masih marah denganku?"Tanya Fyodor dengan senyuman

"Cih"Dazai segera menarik Chuuya pergi dari kelas

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di atap sekolah-

"Dazai kau tampak aneh hari ini"Chuuya menegak soda kaleng yang ia beli

"Benarkah?apa aku tambah kurus?"Dazai menjawab sambil duduk di kursi panjang

"Bukan begitu"Suara Chuuya sedikit melengking

"Lalu,apakah aku tampak lebih tampan"Dazai terduduk di kursi di susul oleh Chuuya

"Dazai!!"Si iris biru mendekat

"Apa Chuuya"Si jakung sedikit menjauh

"Kau sedang punya masalah,tapi kau tak cerita kepadaku?Aku ini kekasihmu..Ingat?"Chuuya menggembungkan pipinya

"Ha ha ha Chuuya,Jangan khawatir padaku..Aku baik-baik saja..Tenang!"Dazai tersenyum

"Chuuya-chan..ayo ke kantin,di sana ada makanan baru,aku tak ingin kehabisan"Yosano tiba-tiba datang

"Yosano-chan!"Chuuya berdiri

"Ah,maaf mengganggu kalian"Yosano mengusap tengkuknya gugup

"Tidak,aku ikut kau ke kantin..lagian aku tak ada perihal disini"Nada Chuuya sedikit sebal

"Baiklah,ayo!!"Yosano mulai berjalan

"Akan ku susul segera Yosano-chan"Chuuya tersenyum

"Dazai,ku harap kau mengatakan masalahmu secepatnya"Bisik Chuuya dan di akhiri ciuman di pipi raven Coklat

"Em,Chuuya..Bisakah kau kerumahku nanti sore?"

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau..Aku pergi dulu"Chuuya tersenyum dan pergi

Di saat punggung Chuuya tak terlihat Dazai mulai berfikir

 _Entah kenapa firasatku saat ini sangat buruk,Apakah Fyodor akan melakukan sesuatu kepada Chuuya?Atau dia sedang mengincarku?Kenapa dia harus muncul sekarang_

Mengacak rambutnya kasar dan pergi menuju kelas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dazai!!"Panggil Chuuya yang mulai masuk ke ruang kelas

"Di mana Yosano-san?"Dazai bertanya

"Yah,dia masih di kantin,aku menyuruh Kyoka-chan untuk bersamanya"Jawab Chuuya dengan duduk di kursi

"Kyoka?siapa itu?"

"Kohai,ini tahun pertamanya"

"Oh,berarti satu angkatan dengan Akutagawa dan Atsushi"Dazai berucap

"Ya begitulah..Ku dengar si Sushi berpacaran dengan si dingin"Nada malas

"Nama macam apa itu..Panggil mereka dengan nama Chuuya,Lagi pula Atsushi-chan adalah gadis yang baik dan dia pintar memang cocok dengan Akutagawa-kun dengan sikap dinginnya yang menurutku mereka seimbang"Dazai menepuk kepala Chuuya

"Dan juga apa kau terima jika kau di panggil cebol?"Sambung Dazai

"Apa maksudmu"Chuuya menarik dasi yang sedang ia gunakan

"Chuuya,tata krama,panggil seseorang dengan nama bukan dengan panggilan lain,jika memang sudah akrab bisa menggunakan nama lain,tapi jika tak mengenalnya setidaknya panggillah marga keluarganya"Dazai memberi wejangan kepada kekasih

"Sialan"Humpat kesal

"Dazai"Seorang dengan senyum licik datang

"Apa maumu?"Dazai menatap kesal

"Hai Fyodor-kun"Sapa Chuuya

"Bolehkah aku berbicara kepada Dazai sebentar?"Masih dengan senyumannya

"Silahkan"Chuuya tersenyum dan pergi

"Chuuya~"Dazai seperti tak rela

"Selesaikan masalahmu sendiri bodoh"Chuuya segera pergi dan menghilang

"Apa mau mu?"Dazai meredam amarah

"Sayang sekali bahwa kau pria Dazai"Fyodor mendengus kecewa

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya"Dengan nada yang sangat sebal

"Yah,aku menyukaimu Osamu"Fyodor mendekat

"Woi,bego jangan dekat-dekat"Dazai semakin menjauh

"Ayolah Osamu..Aku ingin bersamamu"

"Apa kau ingat apa yang pernah kau lakukan dulu..Jika kau tak melakukannya waktu itu,mungkin kita masih saudara sampai sekarang"Ujar si raven coklat

"Wanita tua itu memang pantas mati"Fyodor mulai membuat Dazai terpojok

"Ayolah Osamu"Lanjut Fyodor dengan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan meletakannya di dahi Dazai

Dazai tersenyum dan mengatakan"Yang seharusnya mati adalah kau"Kemudian sebuah tendangan dari belakang menghempaskan Fyodor

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Dazai..Brengsek"Chuuya yang merupakan pelaku dari aksi menendang tadi menghampiri Fyodor yang terbaring di lantai

"Chuuya~"Dazai tersenyum lebar

"Kau bisa mati bodoh"

"Aku tau bahwa kau tak akan meninggalkanku"

"Lalu,apa urusanmu dengan cecunguk ini"

"Yah,masalah yang besar"

"Apakah harus ku bereskan?"

"Tak perlu,biar aku saja"Dazai mendekat ke arah Fyodor namun di hadang oleh Chuuya

"Chuu...ya"Dazai terbelalak saat sebuah pisau menusuk dada Chuuya

Chuuya melindungi Dazai,dan tubuhnya mulai terjatuh ke lantai tentu di tangkap oleh sang kekasih

"Da...da...zai"Chuuya terkulai lemas

"Bajingan,siapa kau..beraninya kau menyakiti Chuuya"Dazai berdiri

"Kerja bagus Ango-kun"Fyodor tersenyum dengan berdiri

"Kau harus menepati janjimu"Seorang mengenakan kacamata bundar membersihkan pisau yg berlumuran darah dengan tisu

"Sialan...Apa yang kau lakukan kepada CHUUYA!!"Dazai berusaha memukul menendang namun di hindari dengan lihainya..

Tentu saja Dazai lumayan pandai dalam hal ketangkasan tapi mungkin karna jarang berlatih kemampuan bela dirinya sedikit berkurang,Dan selama ini Dazai selalu bergantung kepada otak cerdasnya daripada ototnya..

"Sangat buruk Dazai"Fyodor berlari cepat dan menjatuhkan Dazai ke lantai

 ** _Bruk~_**

 _"DAZAI!!"_ Chuuya berusaha berdiri namun ditahan oleh Ango

"Sialan kau"Humpat Dazai

"Hei Dazai,kenapa kau laki-laki??Jadilah perempuan"Fyodor mengelus kepala Dazai lembut

"Bajingan,Lepaskan!!!"Dazai memberontak

"Tenang saja,akan ku buat dirimu menyesal karna membuatku di usir dari rumah,kakak"Fyodor memukul Dazai

 _Semua siswa yang melihat hanya terdiam di tempat_

"SIALAN!!!ENYAH KAU SIALAN!!!"Chuuya menendang Ango sampai menubruk tembok,Meski terluka Chuuya masih bisa berdiri

Fyodor memukuli Dazai hingga babak belur dengan darah bercucuran dengan deras

"Eh,Chuuya"Fyodor berbalik menatap Chuuya dengan menginjak kepala Dazai kasar

"Apa yang kau lakukan"Chuuya bersiap untuk bertarung

"Chuuya jangan-"Dazai berkata dengan darah keluar dari mulut

"Jadilah miliku..Dazai tak akan bisa menjagamu"Fyodor tersenyum licik

"Lebih baik aku mati,dari pada bersama dengan sampah sepertimu-"

 **Dor...Dor**

"Seperti yang kau mau tuan putri"Fyodor tersenyum dengan memegang pistol yang berasap karna telah di gunakan

Dua peluru berhasil menembus dada Chuuya dengan Dazai yang berjalan sempoyongan masih dengan luka-luka di tubuhnya menghampiri Chuuya

"Kalian berdua akan tetap bersama..Bahkan kalian akan bersama di alam baka"Mengarahkan pistol ke arah sepasang kekasih yang sudah tak berdaya

Dan kemudian-

 **Tbc**

 **Note:**

 **Eh kampret kenapa baru up bego??**

 **Maafkan saya,Yah belakangan ini tugas saya semakin menumpuk dan juga banyak hal yang harus saya urus..Maaf**

 **Dan penjelasan untuk chapter sebelumnya,Itu tuh Elise sekolahnya sekolah pribadi ya...Jadi gurunya yang datang ke rumah**

 **Dan juga Ranpo tuh pakenya N atau M pada penulisan namanya saya sedikit bingung soalnya translate dari OVA dan Animenya beda jadi saya gak tau nulis namanya gimana..**

 **And ini sudah sangat lama up nya mungkin sekitar 2?? atau 3??? minggu..Duh,saya beneran minta maaf...Seperti yang saya jelaskan sebelumnya tugas saya semakin banyak..Jilid tugas,Print materi,Ulangan,Bantu temen deket sama gebetan,Meratapi betapa sepinya hidup,Dan juga sering di anggap gak waras karna punya husbando/malah curhat/**

 **Intinya makasih buat yang sudah membaca dan review story ini..Saya merasa bahagia**

 **Karakter di sini OOC???Maafkan saya,saya berusaha sebaik mungkin tapi yah malah OOC..Untuk kedepannya akan saya usahakan untuk meng OC kan karakternya..Mungkin ada yang bisa membantu??**

 **Sekian...Aku mencintai kalian semua**

 ** _Bipper Natsume_**


End file.
